Hiccup and The Talk
by SSAAgentMalfoy
Summary: When a game of Never Have I Ever gets real, Hiccup is left in the dark. Until one of the gang cares to explain it to him. Just a short one-shot I came up with. Thanks for reading.


**This is just a one-shot I came up with where the team have to give Hiccup "The Talk." Hope you guys think it's as funny as I did!**

 **Thanks for reading! -SSAAgentMalfoy**

* * *

Regardless of the fact that it was about early June on Berk, a light snow had settled over the usually bustling town. Right then, everyone was up at the Great Hall for lunch. Well, everyone except for the gang, of course. They were sitting in Gobber's shop, waiting out the small storm.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Hiccup asked from atop his old desk, which he was currently sitting on, with Toothless laying at his feet taking a nap.

Most of the gang shrugged, their brains empty of ideas.

"How about we play a game?" Tuffnut said from his place in the corner beside his sister, smirking.

"What game?" Fishlegs asked, gaining interest.

Tuffnut thought for a minute. "There's Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever, 20 Questions-"

"Charades!" Ruffnut jumped up from beside Tuff. "That one's my personal favorite!"

Tuffnut rolled his eyes.

"Okay," Astrid spoke for the first time since they'd walked into the hut. She was sitting beside Hiccup on the desk, only her feet couldn't quite reach the ground. "So, who votes Truth or Dare?" Fishlegs and Tuffnut raised their hands. "Never Have I Ever?" Astrid, Hiccup, and Snotlout raised their hands. "20 Questions?" None. "Charades?" Ruffnut put both hands in the air.

"They count as two!" She protested.

"Still," Hiccup said. "Never Have I Ever has three votes, so we'll play that, alright?"

Everyone but Ruffnut nodded their heads. She huffed, looking out the window.

"We need some mead from the Great Hall," Snotloud said, grinning. He began to climb on Hookfang when Astrid spoke.

"We aren't allowed, yet, Snotlout. Remember?" Astrid said. "We have to wait until we're eighteen. We've still got at least a year."

"Astrid's right. How about we just stick with water?" Hiccup asked.

"Or we could use spoiled yak milk," Ruffnut spoke up with an evil glint in her eye. "It'll make things more fun."

Tuffnut laughed. "I'm siding with sis on this one, guys. It'll be more fun that way!"

"Sure," Astrid said. "It'll be just fantastic until all of us are too sick to defend Berk or the Edge tomorrow or for even the next week from milk poisoning." She glared at the twins.

"Water it is, then." Snotlout said, flying out of the hut.

* * *

When he got back, the rest of the team had already gotten some cups from the Great Hall without anyone noticing, and had spread out a blanket in front of the raging fireplace, with room for everyone to sit in a circle. Snotlout sat the barrel full of water beside the fire, just in case. Then, they all filled their glasses, sitting on the blanket in order. Hiccup, Astrid to his right, then Fishlegs, then Snotlout, Tuffnut, and finally Ruffnut to Hiccup's right.

They all sat crisscrossed, waiting for someone to start.

"Well?" Hiccup asked. "Who wants to go first?"

"I do!" Ruffnut raised her hand in the air. "Never have I ever . . ." She laughed. "Gotten my hair cut."

Astrid laughed, giving her a high five, while Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Hiccup all raised their cups to drink.

"Tuff's turn," Ruffnut said, still laughing slightly.

"Never have I ever had a boyfriend," he said, nodding.

Astrid blushed, taking a sip from her cup.

"Snotlout," Hiccup said, changing the subject, his cheeks quite red as well.

"Never have I ever gotten "The Talk," from my parents," Snotlout cringed. "My uncle had to give it to me because my father wouldn't."

Everything went silent as Fishlegs, Astrid, and the twins took a drink.

"What's that?" Hiccup asked.

"What's what?" Snotlout said.

"What's "The Talk"?" Hiccup asked, resulting in a facepalm from Astrid, her face turning even redder than before.

Snotlout and the twins burst out laughing, unable to respond because they were laughing so hard. Fishlegs stayed silent, looking anywhere but Hiccup. Astrid still wouldn't bring her hand from her face.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked, turning to Astrid. "Can you explain it to me?"

Which only, of course, made the others laugh harder. Even Fishlegs let out a couple chuckles.

Astrid stood up, offering a hand to Hiccup. "I'm so not explaining it front of them." He took her hand, standing beside her. "Follow me."

They walked to the back room, although Snotlout and the twins' laughter was still audible. Astrid shut the door, then proceeded to give Hiccup "The Talk."

When they returned, Hiccup's face was bright as the ripest tomato, and no one could get him to say another word the next two days.


End file.
